


【翻譯】樞木朱雀輓歌

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 簡介:假設魯路修當初賦予朱雀Geass的同時，無意間也讓朱雀獲得永生……,即使惡逆皇帝的死亡也無法抵銷零之騎士的恨意，樞木朱雀細數過去的痛苦與挫折，他將自己畢生的不幸都歸咎於魯路修身上。他認為前任皇帝虧欠他良多……
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, 反逆白黑 - Relationship, 朱修 - Relationship, 朱雀魯魯
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】樞木朱雀輓歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elegy of Suzaku Kururugi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573538) by Coeurlito. 



cp:朱雀→魯路修吧……?可能不是cp,而是恐怖的執念。

原作者:Coeurlito

原文網址:  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6346734/1/

翻譯者:Delusionsnake

授權:等待中，侵權刪除

警告:文風暗黑致鬱，敘述者游離在精神崩潰邊緣，含暴力虐待行為、角色反覆死亡，扭曲的精神支柱、結尾獵奇、散播負能量、騎士姬要素等內容……有些地方會讓人聯想到劇場版的復活，（據說是15連擊，此文魯路修的下場更悽慘，code的擁有者可以死很多次，所以……）。為了避免被雷到，閱讀前請先斟酌。

—

給我一個英雄，我能為你書寫一則悲劇。

—法蘭西斯·史考特·基·費茲傑羅

—

我試圖不要擔憂自己的年齡問題。我試圖別去感知逝去的歲月，但是隨著時間緩慢流逝，我開始逐漸對他賦予我的Geass有所懷疑。

畢竟他命令我「活下去（Live）」，而非「在遇見重大災難時，設法從其中倖存（survive）」，當初他並未設定任何條件與限制。

所以我繼續活著，而且我會活到永遠。

我的身體經歷新陳代謝的功能，繼續製造能維持我健康的化學物質，防止對身體有害的毒物產生。Geass不允許它遭受任何無法修補的傷害。它可以巧妙地迴避槍林彈雨，躲開迎面而來的匕首，閃開川流不息的車輛，甚至躲避我每次的自殺嘗試，無論我從橋樑，抑或諸如此類的高聳建築物頂端跳下去的時候，Geass都能有效的進行干預，並且加以阻止。我的細胞無法產生突變，既不會罹患癌症，也不會感染HIV病毒，健康而不會得到任何疾病。我從未一病不起，常言道「年歲為人類的必死之疾」，然而這句諺語對我而言只是假設罷了，我不會因為「凡是人都會死」這種大前提而感到困擾煩憂。一旦我們的身體徹底成熟，生活只不過是一場緩慢而毫無意義的死亡。像是對人體有害的媒介（自由基）時常導致人們衰老，如同我之前一再重申的部分，我永遠不會罹患任何病症。我永遠不會罹患「年歲」這種必死之疾。我維持在健康的頂峰，往後餘生我會一直停留於這種狀態。

只要CC願意，她可以將Code傳遞給別人。但是我無法將自己的Geass讓渡給他者。魔女活過漫長的歲月，然而她最終將會邂逅某人，此人可以實現她的心願，並且永遠奪取這股應受詛咒的力量。然後她會壽終正寢。

而我卻會一直活著。

Zero必須永垂不朽。

—

零之鎮魂曲數周之前，魯路修曾經向我透露不少回憶。我遵從自己的職責在他身旁正襟危坐，至於他則是斜靠於椅子扶手之上，而他所坐的椅子位處於爐火旁邊，魯路修以悠遠卻不失高傲的口吻，講述自己的生平經歷。他告訴我關於CC的事蹟，他如何在我喪失意識的片刻與她簽訂契約，當傑瑞米亞·哥德巴爾德指控我為殺害克洛維斯的兇嫌的時候，他究竟感到多麼憤怒，他冀盼我成為娜娜莉騎士的心願，儘管他的願望最終走向破滅，還有當他得知一直以來開著蘭斯洛特和他自相殘殺的人是我的瞬間，棲身於他的背叛感和孤寂感。

他的話語背後蘊含著極為複雜的情緒。儘管如此，他想要隱藏其中的不自然，偽裝一切正常的模樣，而當魯路修亟欲否認事情背後的動機時，他撒謊的技巧還算差強人意，儘管我從未質疑他的說詞，而我的沉默允許他繼續說完自己的故事。其中包含他的童年敘述，他對尤菲的印象，與我相處的經歷，甚至囊括了藤堂和卡蓮等黑色騎士團成員，還有他為黑色騎士團感到多麼驕傲。

但是他絕口不提有關阿卡夏之劍的親身經歷，查爾斯手掌附帶Geass的印記，或是那隻手掌如何按壓他的脖頸，以及他在查爾斯的本體消失之前，手掌如何搶先一步於空氣中碎裂。

所以，當我用那把令人望而生畏的利劍刺穿他的時候，我並非因為魯路修即將死亡而哭泣，也不是因為想念他而淚如雨下。

我之所以落淚的理由，是因為揮下的長劍既是一切的開端，亦為一切的終結。

—

我試著追憶昔日光陰，那似乎已經是很久以前的事了。如今扇要的長女早已從大學畢業。此時世界走入全新的世代，人們對於現今還有很多諸如此類的稱呼。我彷彿還停留在零鎮以後的第一年。

那天傍晚，扇要在娜娜莉著名莊園的其中一個陽臺上找到我，他之所以現身的理由，只是迫切希望自己的疑惑能夠得到解答。他的臉頰浮現他在中壯年應有的皺紋。綠色的靜脈蔓延至他兩隻手腕的表面，他微捲的黑色頭髮逐漸充滿斑駁的灰白。他逐漸變得老態龍鍾，而我為了他可以不斷疊加的歲月而憎恨他。

我感覺他的目光附著於我的面具之上，可是儘管他感到好奇，卻沒有展現出具體的反應，他大聲嘆息著，欄杆支撐著扇要手肘的重量，因此柵欄也隨著他的聲音發出震動。

「Zero,」他聲嘶力竭地說道，那是扇要已經成功下定決心的信號。「Zero,如果我有所冒犯，我在這裡鄭重道歉，我只是……想要知道一些事情。」

他對我所說的話語一文不值，而且他想討論的內容根本無關緊要。然而我既然承擔起Zero的面具，則必須點頭傾聽他的說辭。

「你想知道什麼？」我答覆對方。

「你是最初的Zero嗎？」他開口詢問我。

他理所當然地察覺到一切。畢竟我和魯路修之間存在太多不同之處，可供人們進行辨識。無論在力量、速度還是戰略方面，雙方擅長的領域都顯得南轅北轍，然而我的行事風格也比他更加誠實、更加直接。魯路修精通於操縱別人的技巧，於是我想模仿他那些難以捉摸的訣竅，唉，可是我明白直接下達命令比苦心說服別人具備更多優點。我在這些問題上還只是一名初學者。

「你是起初的Zero嗎？」他重申之前的話語，詢問的口氣比上次更加直言不諱。

「不，」我輕聲呢喃。

「我是最後一個。」

—

俗話說「時間可以治療所有傷口」，但是我對此持有不同的見解，時間彷彿運用繃帶包紮傷口，覆蓋並用乙醚麻醉疼痛之處，直到人們假裝一切都被遺忘，然而創傷依舊存在。即使經歷漫長的時間，也無法撫平過去施加的瘀痕，或是讓以往切割的傷口回復原狀。就像魯路修無法撤回曾經和CC簽訂的契約，而尤菲已經永遠犧牲了。

儘管怨懟已經隨著時間逝去，和解填補了現今留下的空白，我甚至為自己感到驕傲。我稍微有點理解，魯路修和我在本質上是截然不同的人，而我們遲早會分道揚鑣，他所走的路既黑暗又扭曲，謊言如同蔓生的雜草覆蓋於其上，至於我……

我的道路既陰暗又扭曲，而且充滿各種謊言……

或許我們終究沒有什麼不同。雙方的路徑以迥異的方式重疊，使我們日後免不了邁向殊途同歸。或許那是我如今對一切感到漠不關心的理由。我總算理解自己和魯路修其實是同一類人。

但是我不會原諒他。

只要我還活著一天，我就永遠不會饒恕他。

那就是問題所在，難道不是嗎？

—

在娜娜莉統治全世界的日子裡，我和傑瑞米亞·哥德巴爾德成為莫逆之交。那是使我安穩邁向終結的手段，畢竟身為樞木朱雀，我身旁並沒有任何朋友。我懷疑傑瑞米亞恐怕也知道我只是勉強拿他湊數而已，但是他既然對魯路修懷抱忠誠，也會遵照魯路修的遺囑效忠於我，兩份忠誠貌似難分軒輊，而對於傑瑞米亞·哥德巴爾德而言，他除了忠誠以外一無所有。

他成為專門種植橘子的農夫，不禁令人感到啼笑皆非。世上只有他一人能確定我的身分，當Zero沒有迫切任務的時候，我偶爾會登門拜訪他。

歸根究柢，我希望他消除我的Geass,而自由近在眼前，我與自由唯獨一步之遙，但是我的神經中樞把Geass消除器等同於自殺聯想。Geass察覺到我渴望尋短的念頭，而它再度偷走我的救贖。每次我嘗試提起消除Geass的請求，我的聲音便會從胸口隱沒。喉嚨彷彿被什麼東西阻塞，話語在我嘴邊成形，卻在還未說出口之前消逝。

接著我會幡然醒悟，原來自己根本沒有逃脫的辦法。魯路修詛咒我的效力直到永遠。我只能選擇儘可能從哥德巴爾德身上蒐羅忠告和諫言，因為在所有凡人之軀當中，唯獨他可以和我活過的漫長歲月匹敵。

「傑瑞米亞，」當我們一同在他廚房的陰影底下沉思的時候，我忍不住開口詢問對方。他位於火爐旁邊，巧妙地運用劍鋒為橘子剝皮，至於我則是坐在木椅上，「你……在某種程度上算是永生不死，難道不是嗎？」

「沒錯，我預計自己和人類同事相比，恐怕要拖到很久以後才會斷氣。」他的回答儘管透露著堅強，卻顯得有些誇大而不切實際。「樞木卿，你為何詢問我此事?」

我設法讓自己發出空虛的乾笑聲。「如果想要活到長命百歲，請問你有什麼建議嗎？」

他以志得意滿的笑容為我提供暗示。「忠誠勝過一切，」他開口闡述自認為的真理，儘管在我看來貌似答非所問。「如果你想要長命百歲，享受富足優渥的生活，樞木卿，尋找你生活之中的理想目標，並且服膺於可以幫你達成志業的原則之下，為你的理想獻上一切。如果你的心思意念並不在此，那麼，你必須為了理想而去培養自己的熱情。為了比你自身更偉大宏觀的事物而活。」

如果你的心思意念不在此，那麼，請你試著培養自己的熱情。

但是我不需要擔心自己可能對理想缺乏興致。

報仇雪恨總是能激起我最大的熱情。

—

復仇，我的理想一定就是復仇了。惡劣的報復彷彿能將他的靈魂吞噬，並且對他造成實質的傷害。既然我現在過得生不如死，他也會遭受和我同等程度的痛苦與折磨。我們兩人永遠都會互相對峙……直到永遠。

當他在我手上飽受折磨的時候，死亡會成為他夢寐以求的奢望。哦，他猶如CC一般，多麼嚮往自己性命垂危的那一刻，而我也在全心全意地尋求死亡。因此那會成為我們共同的夢想，我們會夢見萬物的遞嬗消長，直到所有曾經興盛的事物全部走向衰亡，周遭僅存殘酷的寂靜，記憶猶如逐漸褪色剝落的壁紙，所有感覺都遭到流放，在我們結束互相折磨以後，他所作的美夢將會是自己逝世的場景，死亡會成為他魂牽夢縈的睡眠良伴。

而他也會像我們兩名不朽者一樣，從睡眠之中尖叫著驚醒，因為那只不過是……

一場夢罷了。

—

「Zero。」

人生彷彿做白日夢一般浪費時間。

威風自傲的人物在我前方的地板落下陰影。影子伸長至我的手背，於是我倏忽抬起頭凝視周圍的場景，藤堂遵從過往的習慣，簡單扼要地向我欠身鞠躬，為了驚醒我而致上歉意。

「那無所謂，」我回答對方。「你有什麼事嗎？藤堂?」

他站在原地半晌，藤堂似乎反覆陷入沉思，他再次向我行鞠躬禮。

「我來宣布自己的退休事宜。」

「因為你老了，不是嗎？」

藤堂挺直肩膀，將嘴唇抿為一直線。他的視線猶如鷹隼一般凌厲，他的臉上浮現驕傲而堅忍不拔的怒容。可惜他現在只不過是一名病人。我跟他之間尚未徹底做出了結，我還稱不上真正擊敗他，彼此之間貌似沒完沒了，戰爭已經結束很久了，縱使昔日時光彷彿過眼雲煙，它依舊繼續糾纏著我不放，我深陷過去而無法自拔。

「死亡對你而言迫在眉睫，我說的沒錯吧?藤堂?」我想要引起小規模的爭執，並嘗試誘導自己聲音之中的酸意，而我的挖苦顯然奏效了，藤堂由於Zero的嘲諷而略微退縮，我幾乎為此感到欣喜若狂。「你的身體機能逐漸衰弱，這副皮囊對你而言已經成為累贅，如今你不再是那個曾經叱吒風雲的男人。你渾身筋骨痠痛，髮鬢出現零星的斑白，皮膚開始凹陷，基於老花眼而看不清楚遠方，你心裡甚至還有不名譽的汙點，你已經耗盡你的利用價值了，所以你安靜地辭職，不想引起他人關注，你會和千葉凪沙渡過自己最後剩下的餘生……儘管安於現狀卻相當快樂……畢竟千葉是你最愛的人，接著會以你的死亡劃下人生的句點，我說的沒錯吧？」

當我辛辣惡毒的諷刺停頓以後，藤堂闔上眼簾，以鼻腔嘆了口氣。他放鬆肩膀，挺直被關節炎戕害的病體。他低沉的嗓音顯得十分古老悠遠。

「你發生什麼事了，朱雀?」

「他為什麼沒有回來，藤堂?」我對他大聲咆哮，隨後站起身來，彷彿紀錄片快速播放時，迅速抽芽生長的植物，我的手指彎曲猶如鷹爪……掌心覆蓋一層該死的手套，那曾經是魯路修的所有物。「我知道他還活著，」我怒氣沖沖地吆喝著，像是被惡魔附身似的，在房間裡反覆逡巡。「我知道他在某個地方。他一還躲在世界的某個角落逍遙快活。他為何不用遭受折磨?他為什麼不必和我一起承擔痛苦，藤堂，為什麼？」

我等待他的回答。然而藤堂沒有要回答我的意思，我再次跌入地板上的紫色泥沼……那是他的眼眸該死的紫色……我彎曲的手指抱著自己的脛骨（小腿）。

「我為什麼孤身一人?」我輕聲感慨。「我為何總是感到如此孤寂落寞?」

為什麼，魯路修?

為什麼？

—

我偶爾會懷疑自己對你而言是否重要。

蘭斯洛特與亞瑟王的妻子桂妮薇爾尋歡作樂。蘭斯洛特也是高文的仇敵，蘭斯洛特向眾人撒謊，蓄意欺瞞，甚至掩蓋自己放蕩的惡行。總結蘭斯洛特犯下的所有罪愆，他幾乎可以說是惡貫滿盈，但是最終他還是愛著自己的君王，不是嗎？

你總是將我描述為背叛者，但是看看現在是誰背叛了誰，魯路修?當時你在阿卡夏之劍遭受你父親襲擊的瞬間，會對你造成什麼影響?我知道你為何不願向我透露真相。你以為我從未注意當時的情況，你認為我太過不諳世事，對一切懷抱著天真幼稚的看法，我不可能理解如此複雜的局面。

但是我靠著自己釐清來龍去脈。

我看見你從你父親身上奪走伊甸園的生命力。

那是你為何允許我殺害你的原因。

你就可以順利激活Geass,使脖子上浮現紅色的印記！

—

我希望尤菲可以取代魯路修的位置，如此一來，他從伊甸園奪取的生命力也會屬於她。倘若只有尤菲和我兩個人的話，我們能夠一起活下去。儘管我只能從過去時光尋覓快樂的感受，但是如果身旁有人與我互相扶持，我或許能夠重拾喜悅之情。

經歷多年來的孤寂以後，我或許可以尋覓一兩個自己可能會愛上的女孩。或許她不像尤菲，我永遠無法從她身上找到尤菲的影子，但是我仍舊可以愛她。我會與妻子組建家庭，與她一起將孩子撫養長大。我們共結連理以後可以安穩度日，有人能夠照顧我，有人能陪我練習武術。有人能夠和我一起露營，有人為我的孩子烤炙熔岩起司三明治……我們會有一群孩子，而我會教導他們如何運用日語模擬青蛙的共鳴:Gero、gero、gero。我會教導孩子如何踢足球。我會教他們玩拼字遊戲的方法；於是我們會在週日深夜舉辦家庭遊戲，唯獨我的妻子會堅持己見，認為大夥應該一起玩西洋雙陸棋。

我將會深愛自己的妻子，直到天荒地老。

但是她接下來會像尤菲一樣過世，最終我還是會孑然一身。

—

卡蓮撒手人寰。

吉諾身穿一襲黑衣，遠眺躺在六英尺洞窟下安眠的女性，他的孩子以及後代紛紛從滂沱雨勢之中魚貫而入，至於他的岳父母則是排在最後，儘管經歷喪妻之痛，他依然活著。

經歷通宵達旦的守夜之後，他依然活著。

吉諾是我的昔日好友，他糾纏的白髮從黑色貝雷帽底下露出來，他一面拄著拐杖，一面將自己粗糙的手指伸進滿頭銀髮之中，吉諾穿著的皮革長筒靴沾染不少泥濘，而他身上的毛線大衣似乎採取人字形的編織樣式。看來這裡沒人攜帶雨傘，該死的傾盆大雨。

卡蓮·瓦茵拜鲁古於此地長眠，生於皇曆2000年，卒於新紀元65年。她擁有多重身份，其中包含戰士、愛國者以及對丈夫一往情深的妻子。

即使現在，我仍然無法相信她已經過世了。她極為強大且富有影響力，至今她在戰場上飛舞的英姿依舊歷歷在目，即使她的生命已經如同風中殘燭，面對死亡的態度還是極為坦然的，她在將死之際精神飽滿地又踢又叫，詛咒那該死的癌症，末後卡蓮死在手術室裡面。

總有一天，他們全部都會離我遠去。

「你也知道，你不用和我一起堅持站到最後。」

吉諾蒼老的聲音莫名其妙地令我聯想到一種老牌的木器亮光漆。他撇嘴一笑，看起來十分虛弱。我知道那並非發自真心，他之所以難以維持笑容，不只是因為豪雨沖刷他的臉頰。剎那間，我想告訴他一切。上帝，我在此時極度渴望告訴他真相，所以我想向他傾吐埋在胸腔的肺腑之言，並且揭露我所有的決心。

「吉諾，我必須對你坦承一些事。」

他的眼神變得十分警惕。吉諾彷彿透過雙眼懇求我:不……千萬別那麼做。

但是我必須說出真相，若是再遲一些，我的靈魂恐怕會因為不堪重負而碎裂。

「吉諾，我實際上……」

「你是Zero!」他以瘋狂誇張的笑容打斷我的告解。「你是Zero,那就夠了，不是嗎？」

我記得自己渾身彷彿洩了氣的皮球，骨骼癱軟猶如內部塞滿灰泥。我的雙手好似垂在身體兩側的掛鉤，根本什麼也不能做。頭部沉重地彷彿懸掛於肩膀上的磐石。

三個禮拜以後，我站在相同的墓碑旁邊，繼續為卡蓮守夜祈禱，因為吉諾如果一息尚存，而不是和妻子一起埋在墓穴裡，他也會這麼做的。

「你是Zero,那就夠了，」他當時說道。

你說的沒錯，吉諾。我是Zero。

我是Zero。僅止於此而已。

—

現在我熟悉的所有人都死了。我參加過他們每個人的葬禮，藤堂、千葉、米蕾、利瓦爾、神樂耶,我甚至出席過修奈澤爾王子的葬禮。

至於娜娜莉的喪葬儀式則是擺放各種鮮花。象徵純潔的百合花，以及代表無罪之人的白玫瑰。前任君王同時也是世界最高的統治者，她在遺囑中吩咐人們把她埋葬於兄長魯路修身旁，但是娜娜莉的請求永遠無法實現。我知道魯路修的衣冠塚底下除了塵土以外什麼也沒有，但是娜娜莉不需要關心這些微不足道的小事。年邁的婦女沒有必要擔心瑣碎的細節。

所以當她破天荒地開口詢問我的身份時，我告訴她所有真相。

「我是樞木朱雀。」

她睜大凹陷的雙眼，接著她圓潤的面孔因為和藹的笑聲輕輕搖晃，彷彿佛陀一般慈悲。「但是你不可能是樞木朱雀，」她忍不住咯咯笑，整個臉頰顯得容光煥發。「樞木朱雀甚至比我更年長。」

我只能獨自發笑，沒有人能夠理解我的笑容包含多少苦澀。

「那就對了。」

在他們為娜娜莉封棺，並為墳墓舀上新土之前，我將最後一束鮮花拋入她的棺木，但是我在清晨返回這裡的時候，發現青草茂盛的山丘上，多出一束白色的百合花。

除了白百合以外，旁邊還放了一隻紙鶴。

—

這個世界已經容不下我了。人類因為過度發展而耗盡石油原料，他們選擇前往外太空尋找新的能源。科學家再次發起Geass的研究，完全不顧超合眾國提出什麼反對聲明（註1）。群眾的專斷獨行開始令我心生警惕，因為他們再也聽不進我的意見，百姓喧嚷刺耳的聲音令我感到厭煩。

不只Zero對世界的變化感到精疲力盡，世人也將Zero視為迂腐過時的象徵，並且認為應該用新的領袖和符號取代Zero曾經代表的真理，如今Zero的一切早已淪為陳腔濫調，所以我只能遺世獨立地把自己關在隱居之所，除了不斷陷入沉睡以外，根本沒有任何事情可以做，而睡眠對我而言，彷彿練習一項早已精通的技藝。我學會清空所有思緒，以便使自己一夜無夢，我不喜歡閒散度日帶給我的空虛感，但也不是特別討厭，只不過是讓它順其自然地發生，只是學會適應而已。

我學會如何獨善其身。

我只是一直存在於此。

無論生死都與我毫不相干，我僅僅存在於此。既然人們可以說貓咪這樣的生物存在，也可以說石頭這樣的無機物存在。所以項鍊存在，房子亦存在。我就像魯路修堆砌建造的房舍，他以自己的貪婪不敬作為填補我的磚石，所以我的牆壁永遠不會崩塌。我的避難所永遠不會受到別人的干擾，我是自己領地的主宰，因為我也是自己的主宰。

我可以陷入沉睡。

我一夜無夢。

我活著卻彷彿行屍走肉，我的內心深處宛如槁木死灰，卻沒有真正死去。

我可以。

我還能……

—

不，根本行不通。

我不想再看到他了，我不願聽見他的聲音。我不需要知道有人還在外面逍遙快活，有人知道我過得多麼孤獨寂寞。多麼可怕的孤獨。何等悲涼的寂寞。如今我孤苦無依，渾身冷得發顫。

我因為想到他而感到悲痛。

我再也無法安然入睡了，因為我反覆夢見他出現的場景。

那些糾纏我的夢魘。我已經有150年沒有見過他了，但是我依舊記得他的相貌，他宛如瓦爾基莉一般的笑聲（註2）。他纖細修長的手指，以及修剪整齊的指甲，甚至他交疊在一起的雙手，他絞緊雙手的方式，他的雙手曾經擺出什麼姿勢，他踽踽獨行的模樣。他的後腳跟掃過阿什弗德的地板，鞋底發出窸窸窣窣的聲音。他專門用來逃課的圖書館角落。儘管他不斷疏忽懈怠學業，卻擅長每項功課。

還有他的眼睛。我總是看到他的眼睛。

我無法跟任何人相處，我害怕出入公眾場合。人們會看到我。他們不知道我是誰。但是上帝令他們對我視若無睹。我有好幾年沒有和別人交談。不，我確實曾經和別人說過話，例如熱狗攤販和推銷員，但是那只是必要的交流，而非發自內心的促膝長談，而我之所以遇到這些人的理由，只是因為Geass督促我必須餵飽自己，而我的Geass激烈地催逼我進食，畢竟它知道我不會自行用餐。當我在嘴裡塞進東西的時候，通常會從催眠狀態下恢復清醒……我漫不經心地咀嚼食物只是為了維持生命，其中不用經過大腦思考，就像條件反射一般。

他不知道，他不在乎。當他在我身上施展詛咒的時候，甚至不清楚會造成什麼後果，那就像反覆死亡，卻永遠不會真正死去。

但是他跟我一樣已經獲得無盡的永生，除了CC以外，他是唯一一個青春永駐的人，而不會比我更早離開人世。在我眼中，世界上除了他以外，再也沒有別人了。

再也沒有別人了。

而我孑然一身。

他留下我一人直到永遠。

—

當我面對有關魯路修的事情時，我表現得和斯德哥爾摩症候群症患者有幾分相似，畢竟魯路修是我僅有的一切，他是我曾經擁有的一切。

—

科學家在街上找到我。我記不清當時自己在做什麼；我起初可能還在自言自語，抑或在我的喉嚨裡塞滿沙拉三明治。或是從自動提款機抽出鈔票，這樣我才能在喉嚨裡塞滿沙拉三明治，畢竟一旦進食以後，我才有自言自語的時間。暫時先別管我的行動順序了……。無論他們來找我的原因是什麼，他們顯然受到誤導，認為我已經發瘋了。

不料在他們把我送進收容機關以後，卻察覺我沒有精神方面的問題，而且發現我已經達到164歲高齡，我所經歷的一切對常人而言太過瘋狂。

他們把我抓進單人牢房裡面,他們用防彈玻璃確保我只進不出，牢房裡鋪滿白色的塑膠防護膜，他們也用相同材質的防護膜纏住我，使我完全無法逃脫，實際外觀彷彿結繭包裹自己的昆蟲一樣。牢房裡的伙食很糟，他們讓我吞嚥藥丸和可怕的東西。我無法計算他們一共逼我吞食多少藥片。因為我大部分的時間不是昏厥就是意識模糊，根本難以保持清醒。

但是那樣很好。

我精神上的疼痛能夠得到緩解。

藥片幫助我遺忘從前的擔憂。

但是我永遠不可能真正遺忘。

科學家想要與我進行交談，他們在我身上做實驗。他們想要知道為什麼不管用了任何藥劑，沒過多久各種數據都會回歸正常水平，還有我為何出現在這裡……這裡……埋葬的人是……樞木……朱雀……他是……皇帝……魯……陛下……完美……無價……的騎士……

他們對我強迫灌食，就像把彈珠倒進漏斗裡。

因為我再度發出尖銳刺耳的呼嚎，不是嗎？我內心的某處已經破碎了。有什麼東西缺失了。他們切開我實際心臟的一部分，而我精神層次的內心正好也破了一個大洞。我的胸口血流如注。那些話。他名字的發音……

我尖叫著喊出他的名字。

—

魯路修

—

魯路修，回來。

—

……求求你。

—

求求你，魯魯，我最好的朋友，

—

回來

—

然後

—

讓我

—

把你

—

撕成碎片

—

你還記得嗎，魯路修?你還記得我們一起攀爬的山丘嗎？當時在丘陵上郊遊的我們，只要越過一定的邊界，就會抵達不列顛尼亞人所購買的土地。你還記得火災觸動警報器的那天，毛毯從擱架上掉落，我們兩人一起躲進壁櫥裡?你還記得自己曾經對我發誓，你一定會破壞、粉碎還是蹂躪不列顛尼亞?當時你發誓了什麼內容，我的印象已經十分模糊了。

你還記得嗎？

你也是我最初的朋友，除了你以外，我不能結交其他朋友，因為我實際上並不存在。父親沒有向任何人洩漏我出生的情況，他只願意告訴自己最親近的家屬，而他有充分的理由這麼做。

因為我身上流著一半不列顛尼亞人的血統。

我考察自己所知道的任何人，發現自己的眼睛比他們都來得圓潤，而非東方人典型的狹長丹鳳眼，在我成長的過程中，我觀察認識的每個日本人，察覺我頭髮的色澤遠比他們更淺。

那或許就是我最終輕易拋棄國家的原因，亦為我與生俱來擅長殺人的理由。魯路修，我的外表是黃皮膚，內心卻是白種人，不列顛尼亞人時常用奶油夾心蛋糕來嘲諷我們這種亞洲人，說我們為了融入西方社會，而徹底失去自己的文化根源（註3）。我對旁人而言猶如潛伏的隱患，我生來陰險狡詐。

有朝一日，我想讓你知道這些事。

如果屆時我還記得的話，我想親口向你訴說一切。

你去哪裡了？

你是誰?

首先

那為什麼很重要?

—

或許我忘記你的時候，一切全部都會消失。

—

「樞木卿!樞木卿，你還好嗎？」

樞木?那是我嗎？

我視野浮現深綠色和橘色。周遭響起強健無畏的聲音。附近的環境似乎顛簸不平，我的身體隨之搖晃彈跳。我可以感覺自己撞到什麼東西，而且我能夠聽見輪子在柏油路面滾動的聲音。

我眨起眼睛，腦海中凌亂的碎片重新拼湊起來。我躺在貨車箱裡，身上穿著稍微保暖的衣物……

我的胳膊?現在我可以移動自己的胳膊了。

「樞木卿，」聲音再次隆隆作響，我對他的語調和分貝漠不關心。只是出於直覺抬起頭，男人傾斜的手掌擺放在我身側。橙色的劇院面罩遮住他半張臉。他嚴肅地蹙起眉頭，神情從未動搖，更不會顯得猶豫不決。「樞木卿，是我，傑瑞米亞·哥德巴爾德，你還有印象嗎？」

傑瑞米亞，傑瑞米亞。

傑瑞米亞是誰……?

「你能說話嗎？」

原來我具有說話的能力?但是我不知道應該如何辦到。我的嘴唇皸裂，舌頭支支吾吾半天，它胡亂地在口腔裡擺盪，不知道應該停在什麼位置。話語在我喉嚨深處凍結，我無法賦予言語生命。我的手指再度恢復知覺……我不知道自己原來還有手指……我的指尖反覆在他凹凸不平的面具邊緣滑動。我變換著速度撫摸面具，傑瑞米亞裂開的皮膚湧出鮮血，他其中一隻眼睛沾染血痕，那隻玻璃義眼對我而言似乎很重要，它必定有什麼特殊含義。我需要那隻眼睛。我需要……

傑瑞米亞抓住我的手。他冰冷堅硬的手指有鮮血滴落。我想自己應該是那些鮮血的主人，我不知道自己能夠流出那麼多血，像是終於獲得解放的感覺。

「我明白了，」傑瑞米亞若有所思地說道。「我必須承認，當你向我尋求建議時，我並不相信你能活這麼久，然而我已經時日無多了，這是我為陛下完成的最後一項任務。」

陛下。陛下……

誰的陛下?

—

數年後，我總算回想起闊別已久的憎恨。記憶能夠形塑人們的性格。因此記憶和生命息息相關，難道不是嗎？若是沒有經驗作為思想基礎，人們也不會再是原本的模樣了。因此有理由認為消除別人的記憶等於抹煞他的生命，除了結束一條性命以外，還破壞了延續其後的存在。

一旦痛苦超過忍耐極限，「未來」我可能在被迫刪除所有記憶，而使「過去」不復存在，既然如此，那麼「現在」對我而言幾乎不重要，人若是能夠熟練地掌控他的記憶，那他可以隨心所欲地在各個時空當中翱遊。他可以按照自己的意願分配年限，等他擁有足夠的承受能力以後，再來決定何時觀看過往的記憶。而隨著時間不斷流逝，未來逐漸變成現在，現在緩緩化為過去，而如同我之前所描述的一樣，過去總有一天會不復存在。

但是為了徹底遺忘什麼，人們必須將過去的教訓銘記在心，唯有避免重蹈覆轍，才能繼續前進。

然而，當人們回想起痛苦的記憶以後，其他事情永遠顯得微不足道。

—

你拋棄了我。

你從來沒有告訴過我查爾斯的事情，因為你不想讓我知道一切。你之所以想要擺脫我的理由，是因為我對你而言只是一個卑鄙的惡棍，除此以外，我在你眼中什麼都不是。

我很懷疑你是否對一切知情，你知道自己的命令可能對我造成天翻地覆的影響嗎？你當初對我下達命令的時候，是否出於一時的衝動?由於臨時起意而沒有考慮所有可能的後果?你也許想要懇求我吝惜自己的性命，出於無奈只能選擇孤注一擲，假如確實如此的話，你為什麼要在乎?我是你的敵人，對吧?你也相當痛恨我，不是嗎？

所以你為何要救我?

你之所以那麼做的理由，是因為痛恨我嗎？

還是因為你在內心深處依然認為我們是朋友?因為你無法眼睜睜地看著我送死?那是因為你愛我嗎？魯路修?你是否深愛著我?卡蓮曾經告訴過我，她在你的幫助下倖免於難，但是你對女人確實不感興趣，對吧？那就是你拯救我的動機？你無法自拔地深深愛上我了嗎？魯路修?你是否為我感到著迷，已經到達萬劫不復的境地?

不。

你才不是為了我。你對我一點也不在乎。你所做的每件事都有目的，而非出於真心。你之所以告訴我活下去，是因為你知道自己將來有一天會奪取別人的code，而你不願形單影隻地活著，也不想飽嚐孤獨的滋味。你知道自己有多麼自私，你之所以不願意回到我身邊，是因為你害怕自己萬一回來，我可能會伺機挾怨報復。

你確實應該感到害怕。

我會毫無保留地蹂躪你，把所有恨意通通發洩在你身上。

—

而那就是為什麼事情最終無可避免地發生了，當CC不在現場，傑瑞米亞身上的機械停止運轉的時候，我的拳頭狠狠砸向魯路修精緻的臉龐，再也沒有什麼能阻止我的暴行。

—

「不!」呼喊宣洩了我長久以來的痛苦與憤怒。是我，將自己全身的重量壓在劍柄，以劍鋒刺穿魯路修肋骨和脊椎之間的空隙。是我，淚眼婆娑地凝視著他舉起鮮血淋漓的手指，緩慢摩挲我的面具，直到手指拖曳出一道血痕。是我，在娜娜莉適逢90歲的時候，在後方推動她的輪椅。是我，撫弄墓碑上的鮮花。是我，被人關在實驗室裡。是我，被人用針戳瞎眼睛。是我，在遺忘以後重拾記憶，回想起我自己和他的身份，追念刻骨銘心的記憶，那些幫助我遺忘過去的人為操作，已經不可能讓我丟失腦海的片段。

他的聲音，我思念他灰暗空洞的聲音。而我想要勒住他的脖子，直到他徹底失去意識。「朱雀，請你讓我解釋。」

「不!」我尖聲反駁對方，並且敲斷他的骨頭，當魯路修撞到桌子的時候，桌腳應聲碎裂。但是我的報復還沒結束，這場戰鬥永無止境，都是他的錯，是他造成我們如今的局面。

「沒有什麼好解釋的!你折磨我一百多年!」

「我不知道Geass會有這種作用，」魯路修的聲音忍不住發抖，整個人顯得戰戰兢兢。他雙眼閃爍的真誠太過純粹，顯然是在和我虛與委蛇，他一定是在演戲!「我不知道，」他重申自己的原話，魯路修用鮮血淋漓的指尖觸碰我。「在傑瑞米亞找到你之前，我甚至不知道你還活著。朱雀，我想拯救你，那就是為什麼我不會故意放任事情發生的原因，你是我最好的朋友，朱雀，我永遠不會……」

「騙子!」我揮拳使他摔倒在地。「那全都是你的錯!你想讓我感到痛苦!你希望我受盡折磨!你總是想讓我飽嚐辛酸血淚!所以我會讓你跟我一起墜入地獄。」

「你要做什麼？」魯路修勉強站起身來向後退，他的步履踉蹌虛浮，紫色的瞳孔浮現熾熱的怨恨。我多麼厭惡他的眸光，那雙眼睛對我做了什麼。他用手背擦乾嘴邊的鮮血，並將剩下的血沫吐在瓷磚上。「你現在想殺了我嗎？朱雀?」

我的手突然揪住他的衣領，他的領子一向潔白，如今卻被我染成艷紅。鈕扣隨著我的拉扯脫落，那就是了。

那就是我想對他做的事。

Geass，我的手停留在他的鎖骨上，輕蔑地冷笑。

「對，」我向對方保證。「我會殺了你，但是不會讓你稱心如意的死去，不，我會殺了你，」我忽然不再對他拳腳相向，並用另一隻手揪緊他的襯衫。「因此我可以看著你回來!」我擊中他的下顎，「回來!」以膝蓋踢打他的肚腹，「再回來!」揮舞著拳頭敲碎他的顴骨，「再回來!」

回來、死而復生、恢復原狀。但是一切全都錯了，你不知道自己究竟有多麼幸運。你會知道痛毆胸口，使心臟在胸腔破裂的滋味，你能體驗拆斷脊椎的時候，神經突如其來的刺痛，當我敲擊你的頭顱無數次，你的腦袋能理解陷入不可逆轉的精神錯亂會是什麼感覺，失重感引誘你的神經，偷走你對自我的認知。魯路修，你至少可以品嚐死亡的盛宴，但是我會像挨餓的人永遠渴求於它!

當我察覺自己的手指早已全部骨折，他的身體彎曲軟倒於我的手臂，猶如管家手上懸掛的毛巾，我沒有再繼續痛扁他。我在對他拳打腳踢的過程中把人誤殺了。

那根本無所謂。即使他不在我身邊，對我也沒什麼影響。我可以任意支配時間。我已經習慣時間的流逝，在這方面我幾乎可以說是耐心等候的專家。

他的屍體落在地上呈現彎曲的姿勢，像是裝滿廢棄木料的袋子，在墜落時發出嘎吱嘎吱的雜音。魯路修一邊的肩膀凹陷，至於另一邊則是撞到地毯。他扭曲變形的手臂宛如漂白的樹枝，而魯路修如果是樹木的話，他一定生長於陰森的冥河旁邊。他的後背彎曲，腿部伸展，口中的血液滲出殷紅的唇畔，他空洞的眼睛反射天花板上水晶吊燈的光芒。我盤起雙腿坐在地毯上，正好位於那雙眼睛的前方，因為我想成為他復活以後看見的第一個事物。

我們兩人陶醉於舞池當中，除了他和我以外再也沒有別人。我們會不斷跳著華爾滋，直到我在這場圓舞曲之中折斷所有四肢，直到我的手腕脫臼，直到Geass勉強我離開。我對他恨之入骨。我深愛痛恨他的感覺。那幾乎像是本能一般，我迷戀著凌虐他的感覺，接著我因為達到痛苦的臨界點而觸發Geass。

但是那沒有用。

我的施暴無法在他身上留下任何痕跡，因為當我從昏迷狀態清醒的時候，魯路修將繃帶纏繞於我疼痛的雙手。

—

我厭惡他。

我憎恨他，我對他恨之入骨。他為什麼不讓我恨他?

他為什麼要治療我滲出血絲的傷口，而他眼中為何浮現悲傷的神情，那天他為什麼不肯直接離開，還有他怎麼可能讓我睡在他床上，他為什麼拿著愚蠢的布丁碗站在床邊，臉上帶著愚蠢的高傲表情，彷彿我應該感激他紆尊降貴地來服侍我一樣。

「你之前不小心踩到我的脊椎，把自己的腿摔斷，我不想讓愚蠢的Geass因為你半夜餓肚子而呼喚你起床，」他蠻橫的態度很有魯路修的風格。

他舀了一湯匙的樹薯粉點心，似乎想要餵我一口濕軟的布丁，在他做出這種羞辱我的嘗試之前，我撇開頭不想面對他，我不想要他的同情。

「你因為被我的脊椎絆倒而摔斷腿，我也不希望那樣，」他一本正經地回答，「但事情還是發生了，不是嗎？」

我很在乎他，但是我一直認為自己的熱情白白浪費在他身上，不可能獲得回應。而他為什麼要在乎我?過去三天以來，我不斷殺死他，把他弄成殘廢，或是肢解他的軀體高達十次以上，然而是他……是他為我包紮傷口。是他把我安放在床上，附近有股難以捉摸的氣息，聞起來就像魯路修的味道，錯不了，那股氣息除了他以外不可能是別人，既然我的服裝浸染他的鮮血，那就以幫我穿上他的衣服作為補償。為什麼?為什麼？

他所營造出來的那些自以為是的表象開始動搖。在我的視野之中，他的一切都在緩慢移動，其中包含他的眼睛和唇角，魯路修輪廓冷硬的肩膀垮了下來，像是被什麼擊敗了一樣。

魯路修嘆了口氣，他把湯碗放在床頭櫃，坐在老舊的枕頭和床墊以上。他的手掌放在我旁邊俯身靠近，臉上浮現溫柔、隱密、傷感的微笑，他只將這樣的笑容保留給娜娜莉、尤菲、CC和卡蓮，其中包含他的憐憫與感激。我所有的疼痛、悲傷以及孤寂浮現於表面，所以才能一次全部釋放。

他微笑是因為他原諒我了。

他之所以微笑，是因為他總是會原諒我。

魯路修在乎我的安危。他總是非常關心我，或許超乎我的理解。他知道我的本質，所以沒有著眼於我打斷他多少根骨頭，他沒有重視我在他身上製造多少瘀青，或是我在他皮膚割開的傷痕。他內心深處流淌著沉重的哀傷，對於把我塑造成這樣的怪物感到相當懊悔自責。由於有他對自己父親的憎恨作為前車之鑑，魯路修明白憎恨永遠不會痊癒。因為他用來控制別人的Geass實際上奪走我們兩人的性命，一旦失去，我們便永遠無法取回。

魯路修明白，他知道我為什麼想死。

—

那是因為我起初從來沒有活過。

—

全篇完

—

(註1)United Federation of Nations，縮寫為UFN,中譯超合眾國。

(註2)Valkyrie:瓦爾基莉，或譯華爾裘蓮、女武神，相傳為北歐神話之中奧丁的女兒或婢女，會帶領為國捐軀的戰士前往英靈殿，可以引申為戰士的夢中情人。

（註3）Twinkie原本是一種奶油夾心蛋糕的名字，後來用來形容完全融入美國社會的亞洲人，雖然表面上是黃種人，但是他們思考模式和語言等各方面已經和白種人毫無區別了。類似的比喻還有香蕉等等。這些形容多半含有負面意義。（我覺得自己的說明可能還是不夠清楚，所以再補充一句，奶油夾心蛋糕、香蕉和華裔美國人的共同點是外黃內白）

—


End file.
